


Glory, Glory Man United

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Glory, Glory Man United

Жерар взглянул в окно. Ничего хорошего там не было: в серых лужах отражалось серое небо, изломанное кругами от капель серого дождя. Если бы не часы и календарь, трудно было бы сказать, утро сейчас или смеркается и находишься ли ты уже в сегодняшнем дне или ещё длится вчерашний, такой же серый. Жерар не видел столько серого цвета за всю свою жизнь. Да и дождя в таких количествах ему не доводилось видывать. Жерар протёр запотевшее стекло. Светлее от этого пейзаж за окном не стал, зато собственное отражение в стекле приобрело более чёткие очертания. Оно пристально посмотрело на него, покачало головой и проговорило, отзываясь эхом глубоко в голове: «Жери, что ты натворил...»

— Идём, Жери, нам пора на завтрак, — сказал Джон, с которым Жерар делил комнату на базе красных дьяволов в Стретфорде.

От Манчестера до Стретфорда было от силы пятнадцать минут езды на автомобиле, однако сэр Алекс настаивал, чтобы накануне матчей или особо масштабных тренировок все проводили ночь на базе. Завтрак там был ещё одним испытанием: английская еда вообще не лезла Жерару в глотку, но в Манчестере он хотя бы жил по соседству с семейством, которое его кормило, — кулинарные способности самого Жерара ограничивались, пожалуй, глазуньей — на базе же цветная капуста сразу вгоняла его в депрессию, а лимонный пудинг так просто убивал наповал.

В этот раз Жерару пришлось гонять по тарелке горох, обводя нарезанную кубиками морковь и ещё какую-то кашеобразную овощную мерзость, которую Жерар даже не хотел идентифицировать. Он так увлёкся, что вздрогнул, когда все сидящие по соседству заорали: «Гол! Да!», после того как он вогнал одну очень уж непослушную горошину в морковные наспех построенные ворота.

— Один — ноль, — прокомментировал Криштиану, уплетая завтрак. — Ты победил морковку.

— Да, — гордо сказал Жерар. — Я такой!

Он ещё плохо говорил по-английски, Криштиану говорил на нём чуть лучше, хотя и с сильным акцентом и простыми фразами, но Жерар предпочёл бы тренировать сейчас свои языковые навыки с ним, а не с Роем, который отодвинул тарелку и сказал, глядя на Жерара в упор:

— Мальчик у нас уже целую неделю, а до сих пор не прошёл посвящение в команду. Непорядок.

Криштиану посмотрел на Жерара как на смертника.

— Да, — кивнул Гэри. — Такой рот — и не при деле.

— Посвящение? — переспросил Жерар и обвёл всех взглядом: слово было новым в его английском лексиконе, он опасался, что что-то не так понял, да и Роя он побаивался.

— И глаза цвета неба Барселоны в комплекте, — мечтательно добавил Тим, допивая апельсиновый сок.

— Решено. — Рой ткнул пальцем в сторону Жерара. — Вечером, после второй тренировки в раздевалке. И только попробуй сбежать, я тебе яйца оторву.

Жерар не смог бы сбежать, даже если бы очень хотел: под этим ирландским взглядом у него ноги к полу прилипали.

— Что за посвящение такое? — негромко спросил он у Криштиану, когда все разошлись.

— Ну, — сказал тот, — нужно пройти обряд, иначе в команду не примут.

— А контракт? — пробормотал Жерар.

— Забудь про него, — махнул рукой Криштиану. — Ты сам сбежишь, если не пройдёшь, поверь мне.

— И что нужно будет делать? — Жерар сам уже чувствовал себя обречённым.

— Что скажут, — пожал плечами Криштиану. — У англичан странное чувство юмора. Гэри, например, заставили при всех дрочить на плакат Клейтона Блэкмора, как и Бэкса когда-то. Но такое посвящение давно было, сейчас всё проще.

— А что делал ты? — осторожно поинтересовался Жерар.

— Пел, — усмехнулся Криштиану.

— Слава богу, — выдохнул Жерар. — Я им могу столько серенад исполнить! Они сами начнут умолять меня остановиться.

— Голым, — добавил Криштиану.

— Что? — Жерар снова подумал, что что-то не понял.

— Пел голым, — повторил Криштиану и погладил Жерара по плечу. — Держись там...

— Спасибо, — хмуро ответил Жерар. От этого прикосновения, к его удивлению, стало немного легче, Жерар даже испытал благодарность: он здесь почти никого не знал, почти ни с кем не общался вне футбольного мира и почти забыл, каково это — просто почувствовать тепло другого человека.

Жерар косячил всю тренировку, прокручивая в голове возможные (и невозможные) варианты посвящения. Пришёл он в себя только тогда, когда сэр Алекс рявкнул:

— Пике, сосредоточься, сукин сын!

И Жерар сосредоточился.

После тренировки в раздевалке, куда запихнули Жерара, хохот и улюлюканье стояли такие, что фанаты позавидовали бы.

— Ну? — спросил Криштиану, когда Жерар вышел во двор. Он по-птичьи сидел на невысоком ограждении, точно кого-то ждал. В раздевалке его не было, Жерар подозревал, что Криштиану специально туда не пошёл. — Ты в порядке?

— В полном, — улыбнулся Жерар, усаживаясь рядом. — Мне сказали раздеться и объясниться Рио в любви. Я ответил, что для меня это раз плюнуть: я это не раз делал перед его плакатом на стене в своей комнате. У меня вообще особая симпатия к плакатам. Он весь заляпан, не буду говорить чем — потом я, правда, был осторожнее: где я другой плакат найду? Да и к этому уже привык. На нём даже бумага облезла там, где губы изображены. Одно разочарование — у них вкус полиграфический: краска некачественная. Хотелось бы настоящий попробовать, так сказать, у оригинала.

— И что? — открыл рот Криштиану. — Он тебе позволил?

— Какое, нахрен, позволил! — хмыкнул Жерар. — Как шарахнется от меня. Думал, в морду даст: Рой вступился. Я ему за это пару-тройку анекдотов про ирландцев рассказал. «У вас превосходный ирландский акцент! — Спасибо, я много бухал». «На улице Дублина двое ирландцев дерутся так, что спасу нет. К ним подходит еще один, снимает шляпу и спрашивает: "Простите, это частная драка или любой может вмешаться?.."» Даже Рио ржал.

— Ну, ты совсем без мозгов! — покачал головой Криштиану. — У тебя что, на самом деле такой плакат висел?

— Нет, — Жерар подмигнул. — Но Рио об этом знать необязательно.

— А анекдоты откуда знаешь?

— А я по ним английский учил, когда решил сюда приехать, — ухмыльнулся Жерар. — Очень полезно, рекомендую. Ладно, на ужин пора.

Он соскочил с ограждения и протянул Криштиану руку для рукопожатия:

— Спасибо!

— За что? — удивился тот.

Жерар пожал плечами, тряхнул его ладонь и отправился в здание базы. Трудно было объяснить, хотелось ли ему ещё раз почувствовать тепло этой руки, или просто поблагодарить, и Жерар решил над этим не задумываться. Сейчас ему было просто хорошо — впервые за долгую серую неделю.

— Это тебе, — протянул ему за ужином Рио свёрнутый в трубочку бумажный рулон.

— Что это? — спросил Жерар, принимая подарок.

— Плакат с моим изображением, — криво улыбнулся Рио. — В полный рост. Чтобы только где-то в одном месте краска не облезала, распределись там как-нибудь.

— Ух ты! — Жерар развернул трубочку. — Спасибо! Тут краски надолго хватит. — Он понюхал бумагу. — А вот вкус по-прежнему... — Жерар взглянул на Рио. — С оригиналом не сравнить. И про губы я понял, а вот, мне интересно, что если попробовать... — Он скосил глаза на изображение ниже.

Все снова заржали.

— Заткнись, — посмотрел на него Рио своим самым свирепым взглядом. — Этот маньяк теперь всегда будет меня преследовать? — повернулся он к сокомандникам.

— Пользуйся случаем, — похлопал его по плечу Рой и сказал, обращаясь к Жерару: — А я вот, кстати, вспомнил ещё один ирландский анекдот...

Жерар скрутил плакат и украдкой взглянул на Криштиану, который сидел рядом. Тот пил сок и улыбался.

***

— Я не понимаю, как это можно есть, — сказал Жерар, тоскливо глядя в свою тарелку. На ней лежал громадный кусок рыбы и ломти пожаренной во фритюре картошки. — Рыба воняет так, хоть противогаз надевай.

— Фиш-энд-чипс, — со знанием дела проговорил Криштиану. Его, похоже, рыбный дух ничуть не смущал. — Эта страна разбогатела на рыбе. Национальный продукт. Так говорят.

Они сидели на улице возле паба недалеко от Ратуши: Криштиану подвёз Жерара после тренировки, дождя, на удивление, не было, и идти домой обоим не хотелось. Жерар даже готов был на вторую порцию национального английского продукта, только бы посидеть немного рядом с Криштиану: ему недоставало южного тепла и знакомого акцента, хотя он провёл в Манчестере уже почти год и начал смиряться — привыкнуть он к этому городу никак не мог.

— Я вообще поражаюсь, — произнёс Жерар, ковыряясь в тарелке. — Здесь игрокам за пределами столовой базы разрешают есть всё, что они хотят. Я сам видел, как Гэри с Филом наяривали бургеры с пивом. Каждые две недели мы проходим тесты на этом долбаном аппарате, который вычисляет процент жира, и я не понимаю, как команду на поле выпускают. Для меня до сих пор загадка, почему под ними весы не ломаются...

— О, вы посмотрите, да тут собралась вся молодость и надежда футбола! — раздался знакомый голос.

— Вот же твою мать... — шёпотом сказал Жерар.

К ним подходил весь основной состав красных дьяволов во главе с капитаном.

— И твой мальчик здесь, — кивнул Рой Рио. Тот ухмыльнулся. — И Ронни. Очень кстати. — Он заглянул в их тарелки. — Национальное блюдо? Дерьмо какое. Поднимайте свои задницы: мы идём в паб. Да не в этот... — Он показал на дверь, недалеко от которой сидели Жери и Криштиану, и презрительно фыркнул. — ...который для туристов. А в настоящий английский футбольный паб.

— Я, наверное, не смогу... — начал Криштиану, но Рой положил ему руку на плечо и ласково сказал:

— Яйца оторву.

— Железный аргумент, — хмыкнул Жерар. — Убедил.

Он и Криштиану плелись за орущей и гогочущей компанией пару кварталов, непроизвольно заглядываясь на тёмные проулки. Вечерело, и в сумерках они все казались космическими чёрными дырами. 

— В этот рвануть можно... — одними губами сказал Криштиану, показав на очередной из них взглядом. — Хороший...

Проулок был из тех, которые так ценят уличные проститутки.

— У тебя яйца что ли лишние есть? — прошелестел Жерар. — Лучше придём, пропустим парочку стаканов и смоемся.

Парочкой стаканов дело не обернулось: с этого самого момента Жерар твёрдо усвоил, что пить с ирландцем — самоубийство. Причём получалось это само собой: никто его не заставлял — виски словно сам лился в рот, смешиваясь с непристойностями. Кроме того, перед Жераром сидел цвет Юнайтеда: Рой, Гэри, Фил, Джон, Райан, Рио — и все они орали о матчах, которые он видел по телевизору, о пенальти, фолах, судейской несправедливости и запросто выдавали профессиональные хитрости собственной игры — всё равно никто не повторил бы: хитрости были частью только их мастерства и индивидуальности. От всего этого футбольного роскошества Жерара повело не меньше, чем от спиртного, да и Криштиану порядком окосел. Он сидел, подперев кулаком щёку, а Жерар после очередного стакана даже сидеть не мог, поэтому прилёг на чьё-то плечо, думая о том, лишь бы оно не принадлежало Рио. Больше всего он боялся улечься на капитана, но благо тот сидел прямо перед ним.

— Полегче, Пике... — пробормотали над Жераром.

Он повернул голову и всмотрелся. Слава богу, это был Уэйн, и он особо не сопротивлялся, поэтому Жерар устроился на нём поудобнее.

— Ронни тоже молодец! — сказал Гэри, словно забыв, что Криштиану тоже здесь. — Поменьше бы выделывался на поле — цены б ему не было!

— Я? Выделываюсь? — попытался возмутиться Криштиану. В таком состоянии, как сейчас, ему это было трудно сделать. — Как?

— Дриблинг как в театре, — заржал Джон. — Одного актёра!

— И симуляция, — добавил Рой. — Ты что на последнем матче вытворял?

— Я?? — снова вскинулся Криштиану. — Да я же...

— Не то чтобы я против, — миролюбиво похлопал его по плечу Рой, почти не промахиваясь. — Но сэр Алекс может так разораться. Репутация клуба и всё такое.

— Может, — подтвердил Рио. — Он недовольным был.

Криштиану обиженно засопел.

— Симуляция... — грустно сказал Жерар. — Я б, может, тоже симулировал с удовольствием, но меня на поле не выпускают.

— А ты тоже можешь симулировать? — усмехнулся Рио. — И я вот не про оргазм сейчас.

— Могу, — сказал Жерар, почти засыпая. — И оргазм могу, и на поле могу, и центральным защитником могу, и вратарём. Я всё могу.

Он понял, что ляпнул что-то не то только тогда, когда Гэри встал, с шумом отодвинув стул, и проговорил:

— Ну, оргазм я проверять не стану — этим пусть Рио займётся, — а вот вратарские навыки...

— Так, — Рой тоже поднялся с места. — Все выходим на улицу.

Компания загалдела, вставая, Рой взял Жерара за шкирку, встряхнул хорошенько и вздёрнул со стула.

— Соберись. Я в тебя верю.

— Спасибо... — заплетающимся языком пролепетал Жерар. Он не то что в себя — в то, что происходит вокруг, плохо верил.

— Бежим! — страшным шёпотом закричал Криштиану, вытаращив глаза.

Но было поздно: Жерара выволокли на тёмную улицу и поставили у арки, которая символизировала ворота. Вслед за компанией высыпали зрители со стаканами. Некоторые начали делать ставки. В дверях появился Рой с мячом в руках.

— Ты всегда мяч с собой носишь? — хихикнул Жерар.

— Это футбольный паб, — посмотрел на него как на слабоумного Рой. — Джон, давай ты!

— Ребята, — начал Криштиану. — Мне кажется, все мы сейчас немного в форме...

— Заткнись, симулянт, — сказал Рио, потягивая виски. — Джон и без формы ему сейчас наколотит.

— Хрена вам, — проговорил Жерар и не без труда стал во вратарскую стойку: Манчестер вертелся вокруг него, и Жерар не совсем ориентировался в том, где небо, а где земля.

Последнее, что он помнил, это сильный удар в голову и мелодичный хрустальный звон.

Очнулся Жерар оттого, что почувствовал на себе взгляд. Таким взглядом можно было запросто приготовить фиш-энд-чипс на всю команду. Но вначале фиш распотрошить, а чипс искрошить. Вот именно это сейчас на себе Жерар и чувствовал. Кроме того, голова раскалывалась, и жутко хотелось пить.

Он открыл глаза: перед ним стоял сэр Алекс. Судя по тому, как были сжаты его губы в тонкую нитку, он был разъярён.

— Где я?.. — слабо спросил Жерар: глаза никак не хотели фокусироваться на помещении, в котором он находился.

— В полицейском участке, — ответил сэр Алекс, едва сдерживаясь. — Я за тебя залог заплатил, поднимай свою задницу.

Когда они уселись в машину и тронулись с места, сэр Алекс сказал:

— В жизни не поверю, что ты в том пабе один был. Я этот ирландский дебош за сто футов узнаю. Скажешь, с кем пил, — твоей заднице меньше достанется.

— Сначала один пил, — едва проговорил Жерар: его мутило, и этот разговор всё сильнее напоминал пытку. Даже от одного воспоминания о виски его выворачивало. — Потом компания какая-то подсела... Почём я знаю, кто там был?..

— Ну-ну, мальчик... — хмыкнул сэр Алекс.

— Куда мы едем? — спросил Жерар: на мелькающий пейзаж за окном он тоже смотреть не мог: все внутренности, толкая друг друга, наперегонки стремились к горлу, как к аварийному выходу во время пожара, и страшно было подумать, где найдут его расчленённое тело, если он обблюёт машину тренера.

— На тренировку, — мстительно сказал сэр Алекс.

У сэра Алекса явно были садистские наклонности.

Когда они приехали, сэр Алекс вытащил Жерара из машины и проговорил сквозь зубы:

— Сейчас ты идёшь в душ, а то воняет от тебя как от козла, и через пятнадцать минут присоединяешься к команде в раздевалке.

Душ немного помог: по крайней мере, Жерар мог смотреть вокруг, не зажмуриваясь, и тошнота отступила. Когда он вошёл в раздевалку, там собралась уже вся команда.

— Сэр Алекс в бешенстве... — негромко сказал только что зашедший Рой. — Он не признался... — кивнул Рой в сторону Жерара. — Держимся, парни.

— Что произошло-то? — спросил Жерар у Криштиану.

— Ну... тебе заехали мячом в голову, и ты вырубился. Мяч отскочил, его перехватил, кажется... Фил и точным ударом пустил в лобовое стекло машины... Она как раз возле паба стояла... А потом кто-то мячом в витрину попал... Вдребезги... А потом выскочил хозяин машины, драка началась... Полицию вызвали... Я хотел тебя подхватить, да сам вырубился... Меня Рой тянул... Когда сбежали, стали всех пересчитывать, а тебя нет...

— Ага... — поморщился Жерар. — Забыли на поле боя... Тоже мне команда...

— Я думаю, они не нарочно... — начал Криштиану, но в этот момент дверь с ноги распахнулась, треснув о стену, и в раздевалку вошёл сэр Алекс.

— Ты что же думаешь, сукин сын, — сходу заорал он, брызжа слюной и ринувшись на Жерара: тот отступил и прилип спиной к стене, — что ты в какой-нибудь захолустный клуб приехал играть?! Мы — Юнайтед! И твоя пьяная рожа за решёткой — это тоже Юнайтед! — По его щекам, шее и даже лбу поползли красные пятна, казалось, сэра Алекса сейчас удар хватит. — И если ты не возьмёшься за ум — если он у тебя есть, конечно, — то сгниёшь на лавке! Это в том случае, если твой зад туда попадёт! Ты меня понял?

Сэр Алекс развернулся к двери, а Жерар хрипло пискнул:

— Да, сэр...

Это было ошибкой: сэр Алекс схватил алюминиевый стул, стоящий у выхода, и запустил его в Жерара — того едва успел сдёрнуть с места Криштиану. С похмелья у Жерара было плохо с реакцией.

— А с тобой и твоими симуляциями, сынок, я ещё разберусь! — повернулся сэр Алекс к Криштиану. — Думаешь, я забыл? Нет, твоя пляска Святого Витта на поле — это тоже Юнайтед!

Он вышел, хлопнув дверью. Все выдохнули.

— Ну, нихера себе! — сказал Жерар, глядя на валяющийся рядом с ним стул. — Мало того что в этом клубе мячом мне сотрясение мозга обеспечили, так ещё и чуть не убили...

— Не нужно было вякать, — хмуро сказал Фил, поднимая стул. — Кто тебя за язык тянул? «Да, сэр...» — передразнил он. — Понял и молчи себе.

— Я нихрена не понял, откровенно говоря, — сказал Жерар, потирая лоб. — Что за тарабарщину он тут нёс? Когда он орёт со своим шотландским акцентом, вообще ничего разобрать невозможно. Как вы его понимаете?

— Привыкли, — пожал плечами Рой. — Ладно... — Он потрепал Жерара по плечу. — Молодец! — Рой повернулся к Криштиану. — А тебя, Ронни, я предупреждал, что твои представления на поле ещё аукнутся.

Криштиану снова сник, и Жерар обнял его за плечи и погладил по голове: получилось это само собой, у Жерара даже в мыслях этого делать не было. Криштиану, однако, не показал никакого неудовольствия — напротив, подался к Жерару и уткнулся в него носом. Видно, ему действительно сейчас было не по себе.

— Прости, — сказал Жерар. — Это я тебя подставил. Если бы ты меня не спас от летающего стула-монстра, сэр Алекс, может, и не вспомнил бы...

— Хрена, — хмыкнул Гэри, проходя мимо. — Вы его плохо знаете.

— Ладно, — выпрямился Криштиану. — Это нужно просто пережить.

Он поправил футболку, шорты и отправился на стадион, где должна была начаться тренировка. Откровенно говоря, Жерара это восхитило: Криштиану шёл как на жертвенный костёр, гордо подняв голову, и такое шествование не могло не произвести впечатление. Казалось, вокруг него даже струи дождя раздвигались, словно занавес.

Жерар ожидал, что сэр Алекс снова начнёт орать, изрыгая пламя, и рукоприкладствовать, но тот сказал играть командами и сам взялся за судейство. И вот тут-то все поняли, в чём заключаются его методы перевоспитания: когда на Криштиану фолили, порой жёстко подкатывая и роняя на газон, никакого свистка за этим нарушением не следовало — сэр Алекс просто не обращал внимания, будто ничего не произошло. Будто Криштиану вообще на поле не было. После третьего такого случая Рио, который был в команде с Криштиану, настолько взбесился, что лупил по мячу с такой силой, что тот пушечным ядром улетал на трибуны, и если бы там в это время сидели фанаты, то он угробил бы не один десяток. Криштиану же будто нарочно топтали всё чаще, увидев такую безнаказанность, и в конце концов он даже возмущаться перестал: просто сидел на газоне, разводя руками и бормоча что-то по-португальски. К концу тренировки на него жалко было смотреть, и, когда наконец раздался свисток, завершающий игру, Жерар первым подошёл к нему и протянул руку. Больше всего ему хотелось снова его обнять.

В раздевалку они пришли молча. После душа Жерар уселся на скамейку и достал из сумки мобильный телефон.

— Ладно, парни, — сказал Рой. — По-моему всё не так плохо. Просто нужно учесть свои ошибки и...

И в этот момент телефон у Жерара в руке ожил и оглушительно затрезвонил — он и забыл, что поставил на самый громкий режим.

Рой медленно, как в американских триллерах, повернулся к Жерару и, прожигая его взглядом, процедил сквозь зубы:

— Мы не пользуемся мобильниками в раздевалке, Пике.

Из-за того, что произнёс он это тихо, фраза показалась Жерару такой зловещей, что он почувствовал ледяной пот, струящийся по спине. У него даже пятки похолодели.

— О'кей... — проговорил Жерар и засунул телефон под задницу: что-то иное ему просто в голову не пришло.

Телефон продолжал звонить, вибрируя. В другой раз, может быть, Жерару и понравился бы такой опыт тела, но сейчас эта вибрация разливалась дрожью по всем внутренностям, а вытащить мобильник и отключить его Жерар боялся. В конце концов телефон умолк, и Жерар наскоро оделся, собрал сумку и вышел из раздевалки, уговаривая себя не бежать. Его нагнал Криштиану.

— Его глаза меня убивают, — сказал Жерар. — Я чуть в штаны не наложил. — Он остановился и склонил к Криштиану голову. — Посмотри, я не поседел?

— Нет пока... — Криштиану внимательно осмотрел его волосы. — Оброс только.

— Это от страха. — Жерар достал телефон и прочёл сообщение. — Слушай... Оказывается, мой знакомый звонил... Он сейчас в Манчестере, привёз от моей мамы кусочек роскошного хамона... — Жерар взглянул на Криштиану. — Не составишь мне компанию? Я, конечно, и сам мог бы его полностью слопать, но ты мне вроде как жизнь спас сегодня.

— Чёрт, — улыбнулся Криштиану. — От хамона я не могу отказаться.

Кусочек оказался внушительных размеров — по приблизительным расчётам Жерара, им можно было накормить весь Юнайтед, включая тренерский штаб, массажистов, медиков и администрацию. Квартира Жерара была не очень большой студией: в другой он пока не нуждался — его устраивали соседи, которые по доброте душевной делились с ним завтраком, обедом и ужином. Вначале Жерар и Криштиану расположились за столом, на котором разложили порезанные ломти, как скатерть. Сперва они даже не разговаривали: рот был занят усиленным жеванием сочных кусков, и их хватало только на «Мммм...», «Вкуснятина» и «Объедение», прежде чем взяться за другой ломоть. Потом Криштиану сказал, откинувшись на стуле и сложив руки на животе:

— Я сейчас лопну...

— Нужно другое положение принять, — проговорил Жерар, — чтобы желудок расслабился и больше влезло.

Он порезал ломти на совсем мелкие части, сгрёб их на огромное блюдо, растянулся на кровати и поставил его рядом. Криштиану улёгся с другой стороны от хамона. Жерар потянулся за пультом и включил какой-то спортивный канал на английском. Некоторое время они смотрели новости, лениво отпихивая руки друг друга от блюда, чтобы взять ещё ломтик.

— А ещё можно так... — Жерар подбросил кусочек хамона в воздух и поймал его ртом. Ну, почти поймал, затолкав в рот со щеки.

Криштиану зашёлся смехом и попробовал проделать то же самое. У него вышло более точное попадание.

— Дьявол... — завистливо сказал Жерар. — Нужно больше тренироваться.

— Тебе мама не говорила, что с едой играть нехорошо? — фыркнул Криштиану.

— Говорила... — Жерар подбросил кусочек, который непостижимым образом попал ему в ухо, а не в рот.

Криштиану захохотал во всё горло так, что слёзы потекли. Он повернулся и чуть не угодил коленом в блюдо.

— Осторожнее! — заорал Жерар сквозь смех. — А то у меня вся постель хамоном будет пахнуть... Я этого не переживу... Простыни жевать начну... После вашего фиш-энд-чипса...

Они оба смеялись, пока силы не иссякли. Криштиану, вытирая слёзы, отодвинул блюдо подальше:

— А то и я весь хамоном пропахну...

— Это хорошо... — мечтательно сказал Жерар.

— И ты начнёшь меня жевать.

Жерар повернул голову к Криштиану, их разделяли несколько сантиметров. От Криштиану действительно шёл аромат любимого испанского кушанья.

— Может быть... — произнёс Жерар. Он помолчал, глядя на Криштиану, и решился. — Слушай... У тебя бывает такое, что тянет к какому-то человеку... И этот человек... ну... из твоей команды?

— Бывает... — ответил Криштиану, скользнув взглядом к его губам.

— И... — Жерар побоялся протянуть руку и коснуться его щеки. — И это, наверное, неправильно...

— Наверное... — прошептал Криштиану.

— И ты... — У Жерара так билось сердце, что, казалось, он сейчас сознание потеряет. — И ты вот встанешь и уйдёшь сейчас... Да?

Криштиану посмотрел Жерару в глаза и неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Не уходи, — попросил Жерар. — У меня есть ещё хамон...

Криштиану фыркнул и, вставая с постели, взъерошил Жерару волосы.

***

— Жери, — сказал сэр Алекс, войдя в раздевалку. — Ты играл когда-нибудь не на позиции центрального защитника?

— Сто раз, — не моргнув глазом, ответил Жерар. — В молодёжке Барсы я только этим и занимался.

— Отлично, — кивнул сэр Алекс. — Будешь против молотобойцев правым защитником вместо Гэри.

Он вышел, а Жерар почувствовал взгляд на затылке. Последнее время он его постоянно ощущал, и у него не было никаких сомнений в том, кому он принадлежит: в это время ноздри словно начинал щекотать запах хамона. Но когда Жерар косился краем глаза в ту сторону, откуда этот сигнал транслировался, то видел, что Криштиану или усердно копается в сумке, или сосредоточенно натягивает бутсы, или внимательно слушает капитана — словом, смотрит на кого угодно, только не на Жерара.

В этот раз Криштиану взгляд не отвёл.

— Что? — раздражённо спросил Жерар.

— Ничего, — ответил Криштиану.

— Да, соврал, — сказал Жерар, схватил сумку и вышел из раздевалки.

Его стала угнетать вся эта ситуация: город давил серым небом, а пребывание в команде — бездействием. Жерар ещё ни разу не выходил в основе, и это заставляло его думать о том, что он хуже остальных, хотя Жерар знал, что это не так. И не просто знал, а был уверен, что способен на многое. Криштиану же всё это время играл и играл лучше и лучше, и в голову Жерара стали закрадываться мысли, что если ему удастся прорваться на поле и показать себя, то они станут ближе друг к другу — потому он и решился пойти на обман тренера. Из команды ушёл Рой — хоть это был плюс: с ним становилось всё сложнее, но пришёл Неманья, с которым конкурировать было почти невозможно. Вполне вероятно, что всё это было только в голове у Жерара, потому что после обжорства в его квартире Криштиану не делал вид, что ничего не произошло, не сторонился общения — напротив, всегда оказывался рядом. Но Жерару почему-то казалось, что делает он это всё из жалости, и Жерар сам начал его избегать — насколько это представлялось возможным, находясь в одной команде. Дальше взглядов Криштиану не заходил, но и на откровенности не шёл, зато Жерар часто стал видеть его рядом с Карлушем Кейруше, ассистентом сэра Алекса. Беседовали они так задушевно, что Жерара зависть разбирала: вот уж кто знал всё, что у Криштиану на душе творилось, Жерар в этом не сомневался.

В подтрибунке Олд Траффорда перед матчем с молотобойцами Жерар чувствовал себя на удивление спокойно, стараясь не обращать внимания на привычный взгляд на затылке. Он получил шанс и упускать его не собирался.

Первый тайм Жерар приспосабливался к новой позиции, и получалось у него довольно неплохо. Он дотянул до компенсированного времени и даже почти прорвался к мячу, но его опередил Пак, который послал точную передачу Руду, а тот забил в нижний угол ворот Хислопа. Руд обычно был неуправляемым — это даже сэр Алекс признавал, — но в наглости и напоре с ним вряд ли кто-то мог сравниться, особенно сегодня.

Во втором тайме Жерару казалось, что играет правым защитником уже много лет — по крайней мере, он себе это внушил. Как оказалось, внушению он поддаётся хорошо, да и Юнайтед вошёл в игровой ритм. Руд чуть не сделал дубль, а Эдвин спас команду от гола Маллинза, который мог сравнять счёт. Однако вырваться вперёд никак не удавалось. Уэйн попал в штангу, Гэббидон обвёл Криштиану, сбив его с ног в штрафной. Уэйн послал отличную передачу Даррену, но тот пробил мимо ворот. Противник открылся, и тут Жерару словно с небес шепнули, что это тот самый момент. Он рванул к воротам и почти ознаменовал свой полный, настоящий дебют в Премьер-лиге голом, но его дальний удар был сорван броском Хислопа. После мяч перехватил Неманья, но пробил низко, и мяч через перегруженную штрафную попал в штангу. Молотобойцы продолжали атаковать, когда это было возможно, но Эдвин отразил удар от Харвуда, а Криштиану всё давил на Кончески, но забить так и не смог.

Раздался звук свистка — игра была окончена со счётом 1:0. Теперь Юнайтед опережал «Ливерпуль» на пять очков в гонке за второе место, но для Жерара этот матч был как за первое. Но оборачиваться к взгляду ещё было рано. Да и амбиции Жерара не сводились только лишь к тому, чтобы завоевать чьё-то внимание, — он хотел играть, а не протирать штаны на скамейке.

Жерар надеялся, что после этого дня если не всё, то многое изменится. Но он ошибался. Сэр Алекс по-прежнему или выпускал его во второстепенных матчах, или не заявлял вовсе. Жерару уже во сне виделось, как он рвёт в клочки все команды Премьер-лиги, оставалось только подойти к сэру Алексу и заорать прямо в ухо: «Да выпусти же меня, шотландский ублюдок! Не пожалеешь!».

Видимо, либо думал Жерар об этом так громко, либо эти фразы отсвечивались у него в глазах из подкорки, но однажды сэр Алекс тронул Жерара за плечо и сказал:

— Зайди-ка ко мне в кабинет, сынок.

Когда Жерар расположился за столом, сэр Алекс снял очки, протёр их, снова водрузил на нос и посмотрел на Жерара с таким вниманием, будто все эти действия помогали лучше рассмотреть, что у него в голове.

— Ты же знаешь, что я всегда доверял тебе? — сказал сэр Алекс.

«Серьёзно?» — захотелось спросить Жерару, но он решил благоразумно промолчать.

— Тебе нужно игровое время и возможность показать, на что ты способен, — продолжил сэр Алекс, и у Жерара сердце замерло в груди. — Тобой заинтересовалась «Сарагоса», подумай об аренде. Контракт мы тебе продлим.

«Сарагоса» находилась в Испании. Там были солнце, ясное небо без дождя и хамон. Это сейчас казалось такими жирными плюсами, что Жерар мог бы согласиться сию же минуту. Только одно обстоятельство его останавливало. Но оно, это обстоятельство, играло в каждом матче и уже получило приз сэра Мэтта Басби, звание лучшего молодого футболиста и первые трофеи.

— Я подумаю, — ответил Жерар, понимая, что уже всё решил.

Согласие он дал через две недели, и ещё две недели ему понадобилось, чтобы сказать об этом Криштиану. Жерар хотел, чтобы тот узнал об аренде именно от него, а не от тренера или из газет.

После тренировки Жерар обернулся — прямо навстречу взгляду на затылке и спросил:

— Посидим сегодня в пабе? Если у тебя есть время, конечно...

— Есть, — сказал Криштиану, немного опешив: он явно не ожидал такого предложения в лоб.

Ехали они из Стретфорда на машине Криштиану и всю дорогу молчали. Жерар, глядя в окно, пытался подобрать слова для разговора, но ничего не выходило: мысли путались, и казалось, что чужой язык не сможет выразить всего, что он хочет сказать. В конце концов он махнул рукой и решил сразу взять быка за рога. Они расположились в том пабе, в котором уже бывали, возле Ратуши. Жерар, отодвинув от себя тарелку с ненавистным национальным английским блюдом, решительно сказал, повторяя слова сэра Алекса:

— Ронни, мне нужно игровое время и возможность показать, на что я способен. Понимаешь? — Криштиану кивнул. Он напряжённо смотрел на Жерара, его глаза казались совсем тёмными, Жерару даже показалось, что это из-за того, что кровь отлила от лица: у Криштиану губы побледнели. Нужно было завершить мысль, потому что решимость Жерара стала стремительно таять, и он продолжил почти скороговоркой: — Мне предложили аренду в «Сарагосе», и я согласился.

Минута прошла в молчании. За это время Жерар пытался прочесть выражение лица Криштиану, но сделать это было непросто: уроки воспитания сэра Алекса не прошли даром — Криштиану научился закрываться не только на поле.

— Когда? — спросил наконец он.

— В начале августа, — сказал Жерар. — Ещё есть время...

Он так и не смог уточнить, для чего есть время: для того, чтобы вот так сидеть у Ратуши, есть хамон в постели, прикасаться друг к другу не только на тренировках — да мало ли для чего ещё. Но Криштиану будто не услышал.

— Это правильно, — проговорил он. — Тебе действительно нужно играть. Только так ты покажешь себя, а тебе это нужно, я же вижу. Удачи в новом клубе! — Криштиану накрыл своей ладонью руку Жерара и сжал её.

Жерар даже немного разочаровался после такой реакции. Он не мог сказать, чего он точно ожидал: что Криштиану бросится ему на шею, начнёт умолять остаться или повалит на стол в порыве страсти — но одного такого пожатия руки было как-то маловато.

— Спасибо, — сказал Жерар, вытаскивая пальцы из-под ладони . — Мне пора.

После этого разговора Жерар разозлился — в первую очередь на себя. Всё это было очень глупо, поэтому бесило ещё больше. Жерар надеялся, что он принял правильное решение с арендой не только из-за игровой практики — вот уедет в Испанию и думать обо всём забудет. Хотя, когда он об этом размышлял, откуда-то из недр подсознания вдруг начинал звучать ироничный внутренний голос, твердивший: «Да-да, конечно!». Жерару сразу хотелось дать ему в морду, но сделать это было затруднительно, если учесть, что внутренний голос был внутри и принадлежал ему самому.

Время шло, больше Жерар и Криштиану не встречались за пределами стадиона или раздевалки. Игры и тренировки остались единственным шансом увидеться, точнее, снова почувствовать на себе привычный взгляд.

В один из таких дней Жерар, Рио, Эдвин, Гэри и Руд отдыхали после тренировки, усевшись на скамью запасных на бровке, Криштиану и Карлуш стояли неподалёку, разговаривая. Карлуш что-то рассказывал, приобняв Криштиану за плечи, а тот, улыбаясь, кивал.

— Как они спелись, а? — заметил Эдвин, глядя в их сторону. — Не разлей вода. Кто бы мог подумать.

— Ронни после смерти отца нужна была поддержка, — тихо проговорил Гэри.

— И он её обрёл, — ухмыльнулся Руд. Он, сидя спиной к Криштиану и Карлушу, обернулся и произнёс так громко, как мог: — Нашёл себе папика, после того как собственный загнулся от пьянства.

Криштиану медленно повернул к нему голову, теряя улыбку.

— Ты совсем охренел что ли? — спросил Рио.

Криштиану уже направлялся к ним, Карлуш ловил его за футболку, пытаясь остановить.

— А что? — Руд с деланным удивлением вскинул брови. — Так и есть. Посмотри на них.

Криштиану уже подошёл и молча остановился у скамьи. Было видно, как дрожат его пальцы, сжатые в кулак, и Жерар, испугавшись того, что сейчас произойдёт, рванул с кулаками к Руду первым.

— Сидеть, Пике! — перехватил его Гэри. — Я не допущу драку...

Карлуш тоже схватил Криштиану, сжимая его локти.

— Проявляй уважение к другим, ван Нистелрой, — твёрдо сказал Карлуш.

Криштиану вырвался из его рук и быстрым шагом пошёл в подтрибунку.

— Нежные все стали... — хмыкнул Руд. — Носятся с ним как с писаной торбой.

Жерар отпихнул от себя Гэри и направился вслед Криштиану. Он нагнал его в коридоре, схватив за плечо, повернул рывком к себе и, обхватив ладонями лицо, стал целовать быстрыми мелкими поцелуями — в лоб, влажные ресницы, щёки, губы, подбородок, — смешивая их со сбивчивым шёпотом:

— Никуда не поеду... Останусь здесь... С фиш-энд-чипсом... С тобой... Нахер хамон... Нахер солнце...

Криштиану гладил его по ладоням, сжимавшим его лицо, всхлипывал и смеялся, а когда Жерар наконец остановился, сказал:

— Ну и дурак же ты, Жери!

Он уткнулся лбом Жерару в грудь, а тот уперся подбородком в его макушку и крепко обнял, покачивая, как обычно делают с детьми.

***

После Манчестера Сарагоса показалась Жерару другой планетой: он сверкал в лазурных лучах небес, отражающихся в Эбро, кипел энергией в тапас-барах, а на вокзале можно было сесть и доехать за одно и то же время до Мадрида, Барселоны, Валенсии и Бильбао. Там почти не было дождей и было много футбола, и Жерар стал думать о том, что именно так и выглядит счастье.

Криштиану был далеко, но они созванивались, разговаривая о командах, играх, еде — о чём угодно, старательно обходя то, что произошло в подтрибунке, а потом и в аэропорту, когда Криштиану пришёл провожать Жерара. Там было много людей, поэтому целоваться они не могли — просто стояли рядом, едва касаясь друг друга пальцами.

И ещё у Жерара оставались матчи красных дьяволов, которые он мог смотреть по спортивному каналу. Кроме того, начался Чемпионат мира, и Жерар следил за играми сборной Испании и — по понятной причине — Португалии.

В четвертьфинале Португалия играла с Англией, и Жерар увидел на поле столько своих манчестерских одноклубников, что ему даже показалось, что он снова вернулся на Олд Траффорд. Матч не отличался от многих других — до тех пор пока на 62-й минуте Уэйн не получил мяч в центре поля и, стремясь его сохранить, в борьбе не наступил на пах защитнику сборной Португалии Рикарду Карвалью.

— Твою ж мать... — вырвалось у Жерара, он даже поморщился от чужой боли.

Камера показала крупным планом, как к арбитру подбежал Криштиану. Он что-то говорил, крича и размахивая руками. Жерар подался к экрану. Рефери достал красную карточку.

— Твою ж маааать... — протянул Жерар.

Уэйн вопил на Криштиану, тот кричал ему в ответ, показывая на Рикарду, сокомандники растаскивали их в разные стороны, и всё это грозило перерасти в заварушку, но Уэйн, качая головой, отправился в раздевалку, а камера перехватила Криштиану. Выглядел он чрезвычайно довольным и подмигивал кому-то на скамейке запасных.

— Твою ж мать! — громко сказал Жерар.

Он не знал, то ли сочувствовать сейчас Криштиану, то ли восхищаться им. С одной стороны, это выглядело красивой манипуляцией, а с другой — именно из-за этого английские фанаты и пресса могли порвать Криштиану на британский флаг.

Жерар позвонил ему на другой день.

— Ты как? — спросил он. — Хотя раз ты отвечаешь, то Уэйн тебя пока не убил.

— Нет, — сказал Криштиану. — Пока нет. Знаешь... — Он замялся. — Мне кажется, я не вернусь в Юнайтед...

— Правда? — тупо спросил Жерар. В его голове сразу пронеслось «А может быть, подумаешь?», «Пожалуйста, вернись!» и «А как же я?», но ни одну из этих фраз Жерар не произнёс: все они казались слишком детскими.

— Я пока не знаю, — продолжил Криштиану. — Завтра мне позвонит сэр Алекс, будем разговаривать... Есть одно обстоятельство, которое меня останавливает решить всё окончательно...

— Хорошо, — ответил Жерар, хотя ему очень хотелось сказать: «Я тоже соскучился».

Неизвестно, какой шотландской средневековой магией владел сэр Алекс, но Криштиану остался в команде — мало того, он и Уэйн сооружали вместе такие голы, что пресса вскоре утихомирилась, а гнев фанатов сменился восхищением. А вот Руду пришлось уйти: им как раз заинтересовался «Реал».

Жерару было хорошо в «Сарагосе», но каждый раз, поговорив с Криштиану, он лежал, закрыв глаза, положив телефон на грудь и накрыв его ладонями. Согретый его руками корпус был обманчиво тёплым, но это было не то тепло, о котором он думал и которое стремился ощутить вновь. Внутри нарастала зияющая пустота, и Жерар решил, что пришла пора заполнить её манчестерским дождём.

Он позвонил сэру Алексу и сказал, что возвращается.

Когда Жерар прилетел в Манчестер, город встретил его серой моросью, но Жерар, прячась в капюшон, улыбался.

В команде изменилось немногое, но, несмотря на то, что образовалась связка Рио и Неманьи, Жерар не чувствовал себя лишним. Он ощущал поддержку сэра Алекса — тот был к Жерару благосклонен и даже сдал ему в аренду одну из своих квартир. Но главные перемены были связаны с Криштиану: за это время он подкачался, обзавёлся ослепительной улыбкой и звёздным лоском.

— Отлично выглядишь, — сказал Жерар, протягивая ему руку. — Может, встретимся в пабе? Поедим фиш-энд-чипс?

— У меня теперь личный повар и здоровое спортивное питание, — улыбнулся Криштиану.

— Да, — встрял Уэйн, проходя мимо. — Он меня как-то к себе на ужин пригласил, так я думал, что помру с голоду. Не поверишь: листик салата, прячущийся под ним микроскопический ломтик курицы, приготовленной на пару, и мои слёзы, вместо соли.

Криштиану засмеялся, пихнув его в плечо, а Жерар вздохнул:

— Выходит, хамоном тебя уже в гости не заманить? — и добавил вкрадчиво: — Я привёз из Испании кусочек...

— Чёрт, — ткнул его в грудь Криштиану. — Совратитель! Ну вот как можно отказаться?

— У меня ещё и кролик, — сказал Жерар.

— Какой кролик? — не понял Криштиану. — Тушёный?

— Живой, — пояснил Жерар. — Завёл, чтобы не чувствовать себя одиноким в этой треклятой стране.

— Ну ты даёшь, Жери, — покачал головой Криштиану. — Поехали, покажешь мне своего кролика.

— Пошляк, — укоризненно проговорил Жерар, а Криштиану захохотал, привстав на цыпочки и наградив его подзатыльником.

Когда они приехали, Криштиану обошёл все комнаты и, усевшись на диван, сказал:

— Неплохая квартирка. А где кролик?

— В клетке был. — Жерар заглянул в угол. — Обана! Открыл её и сбежал, подлец!

— Так я и знал, — фыркнул Криштиану. — Соврал.

— Ей-богу, не врал! — сказал Жерар и сел рядом. — Подождать нужно. Придёт, когда проголодается.

— Ладно, будем ждать. — Криштиану удобнее уселся на диван, скинув обувь и подложив под себя ногу, развернувшись к Жерару.

Жерар принял такое же положение. По карнизу барабанил дождь. Где-то раздавалось бумажное шуршание.

— Вот! — поднял указательный палец Жерар. — Слышишь? Это он. А ты сразу «соврал-соврал»... Никогда мне не веришь...

— Я верю... — Криштиану протянул руку и сделал то, о чём Жерар мечтал в Сарагосе и что не решался сделать сам сейчас, в Манчестере: склонив голову, провёл тыльной стороной ладони по лицу, скользнул к шее. — Щетина... Специально не бреешься?

— Не нравится? — спросил Жерар.

Под этими прикосновениями он словно плавился, а Криштиану, прочертив по его ключицам, нырнув во впадинку между ними, вернулся к лицу и провёл по ним так легко, что у Жерара дух захватило.

— Нравится... — проговорил Криштиану.

Его глаза блестели, он подался вперёд, теряя звёздный глянец. Жерар погладил его бёдра, чувствуя через супермодные ультраузкие джинсы то тепло, о котором скучал. Он подхватил Криштиану под колени и притянул к себе, заставив обхватить его ногами. Они прижались друг к другу так, что палец между ними втиснуть было невозможно, Криштиану зарылся пальцами Жерару в волосы и прошептал:

— Вижу кролика... Он под шкафом...

— Я ж говорил... Проголодался... — выдохнул Жерар и прижался к его губам.

***

На следующий день тренировка была вечером — и это было хорошо, потому что Жерар ни за какие блага в мире не смог бы проснуться к утренней. Когда он вошёл в раздевалку, Криштиану был уже там, и Жерар направился к нему, стараясь по дороге сжимать разъезжавшиеся в улыбке губы. Он бросил сумку на пол и негромко, чтобы остальные не услышали, спросил:

— Как ты?

— Никогда не думал, что ловить кролика по всей тренерской квартире — это так увлекательно, — так же негромко ответил Криштиану. — Я все колени стёр...

Жерар придвинулся как можно ближе, чувствуя, как внутри, словно желе, начинает дрожать вожделение, и проговорил в самое ухо:

— Ну... будем смотреть правде в глаза... колени ты стёр не от этого...

— Заткнись... — прошипел Криштиану.

— Заткнулся. — Жерар плюхнулся на скамейку. — И хамон мы весь сожрали. Понятия не имею, чем тебя теперь к себе заманивать.

— Ну, если ты будешь время от времени выпускать кролика... — улыбнулся Криштиану.

— Ты видел, что он с мебелью сделал? — Жерар закатил глаза. — И когда успел только... Всё погрыз! Всё! Шкаф, стол, кресла... Ножки дивана! Хорошо, что у меня кровать металлическая, а то мы бы... — Криштиану пнул его в лодыжку. — Ай! — схватился за ногу Жерар. — Я молчу... молчу... Вот что мне сэру Алексу сказать? Это же его квартира...

— Пока ничего не говори, — посоветовал Криштиану.

— Пике! — раздался в раздевалке голос сэра Алекса. — Долго ты будешь трепаться? На поле, живо!

— О, господи... — пробормотал Жерар, быстро переодеваясь. — Я уж подумал, что он догадался...

— Как? — фыркнул Криштиану.

— По твоим коленям, — ехидно сказал Жерар, косясь на ноги Криштиану и одёргивая футболку. И снова заработал подзатыльник.

Сэр Алекс по-прежнему не ставил его в основе, однако в шестом туре в матче с Эвертоном Жерар вышел на поле на замену — на 85 минуте. Это было лучше, чем ничего, но до обидного мало. Сэр Алекс постоянно приглядывался к нему — Жерар это чувствовал, выкладываясь на тренировках по полной, и спустя три недели увидел своё имя в стартовом составе в матче с «Уиганом». Игра закончилась полным разгромом соперника и дублем Криштиану. Жерар, как ни старался, забить не мог, но он провёл на поле два тайма без замены — это уже было то, чего он хотел больше всего.

А ещё через три недели в матче с «Астон Виллой» он снова вышел на поле с самого начала игры, вместо Неманьи, получившего травму. С ними также не было Гэри: он тоже получил травму, кроме того, сэр Алекс оставил на скамейке запасных Криштиану, который прилетел из сборной, — его сэр Алекс выпустил только за пятнадцать минут до финала. Игра проходила в Бирмингеме, и на тринадцатой минуте хозяева сумели забить в ворота красных дьяволов, но затем Уэйн сравнял счёт, а к концу игры на счету Юнайтеда было уже четыре гола, причём один из них соорудили Жерар и Рио. Хлестал ливень, маникуанцы обнимались, празднуя победу, и Жерар в общей свалке касался губами мокрых прядей, налипших на лоб Криштиану, чувствуя, как в них смешался запах дождя, пота, газона и какого-то спрея для волос. Этот коктейль почему-то сразу отбил Жерару разум — если бы он был специалистом парфюмерного дела, то выпускал бы феромоны с таким ароматом. Выпускал — и никому не продавал бы. Впрочем, они всё равно бы не действовали на ком-то другом — этот запах принадлежал только Криштиану и никому больше.

В тот вечер Жерар едва дождался, когда все утихомирятся, и Криштиану придёт к нему в номер: слава богу, у каждого игрока был свой, отдельный. После матча Жерар устал как собака, он даже говорить не мог — просто дёрнул Криштиану к себе и, обцеловывая, прижал к стене, а потом, подхватив его под задницу, чтобы тот обхватил его поясницу ногами, потащил к кровати. Видимо, и Криштиану что-то такое на поле почувствовал, поэтому сегодня тоже молчал, если не считать сбивчивого «Жери... Жери...». Чёртова кровать скрипела и била изголовьем о стену, и оставалось только надеяться, что соседний номер пустовал.

Когда они наконец друг от друга отлепились, Криштиану выдохнул:

— Господи... как хорошо... когда ты молчишь...

— Зараза... — пробормотал Жерар. Силы ушли в минус, он даже сомневался, что доползёт до душа.

— Наверное, нужно было сегодня не приходить... — Криштиану погладил его щёку.

— Я бы тебе этого никогда не простил... — проговорил Жерар, еле ворочая языком. Это было последнее, что он помнил, вырубившись до утра.

***  
В выездном матче с «Болтоном» сэр Алекс снова поставил Жерара в стартовом составе. Игра обещала быть нелёгкой: на поле из-за травм не было Уэйна, Неманьи, Гэри и Пола, а Криштиану сэр Алекс дал отдохнуть после отборочных матчей Чемпионата Европы, выпустив вместо него Луиша.

Начало матча было спокойным. На 11 минуте Кампо подал мяч со штрафного на Анелька, которого должен был контролировать Жерар. Мяч взлетел в воздух, Жерар выпрыгнул, чтобы отбить его головой. И промазал. В первые секунды он даже не поверил, что такое возможно. Жерар обернулся, едва удержавшись на ногах, — как раз для того, чтобы увидеть, как мяч после удара Анельки влетает в ворота красных дьяволов. В этот момент Жерар понял, как будет выглядеть его персональный ад. И он предположил, что это только один из его кругов: ходили слухи, что Анелька может перейти в ближайшее трансферное окно в Юнайтед — вот тогда бы для Жерара точно настали бы адские муки, с таким-то напоминанием о собственной чудовищной ошибке. В первом тайме команда провалилась, и это была его вина. Дьяволы перехватили инициативу во втором тайме, но фортуна от них отвернулась окончательно: Карлос не попал в пустые ворота, а арбитр не назначил пенальти за игру рукой. Матч был проигран — из-за него, Жерара. Команда потеряла три очка, так нужных, чтобы приблизиться к лидирующему «Арсеналу», — из-за него, Жерара. «Манчестер Сити», «Ливерпуль» и «Челси» теперь наступали Юнайтеду на пятки — из-за него, Жерара.

Сэр Алекс ничего ему не сказал, и это было хуже всего. Лучше бы он орал и швырялся стульями.

Криштиану начал звонить, даже когда Жерар ещё до своего номера не дошёл. Жерар отключил звук и, зайдя к себе, положил телефон на столик рядом с кроватью. Мобильник всё вибрировал, мигая экраном, а Жерар сидел и смотрел, как высвечивался номер контакта, и не мог нажать ни на «Ответ», ни на «Сбросить». Он просто не знал, что сказать. Больше всего Жерар не хотел, чтобы его успокаивали и жалели: от одной мысли об этом такое зло разбирало, что он сам был готов швыряться стульями в окна.

Криштиану звонить перестал, но с его номера пришло сообщение: «Как ты?». Жерар отключил телефон вовсе и лёг спать.

На следующий день, когда они уже приехали в Манчестер, и Жерар разбирал сумку в квартире сэра Алекса, которого он так подвёл, он вспомнил, что так и не включил телефон. Только Жерар за него взялся, в дверь позвонили. Он вздохнул и поплёлся открывать: откровенно говоря, он думал, что это пришёл сэр Алекс выгонять его из квартиры. Но на пороге оказался Криштиану. Он толкнул Жерара внутрь и заорал:

— Ты скотина, Пике! У тебя что, пальцы сломаны? Или мозги? Где твой грёбаный телефон? Я тебе его в жопу засуну!

— Отключил! — завопил Жерар в ответ. — Потому что ты задолбал трезвонить! Ещё и припёрся! Кто тебя звал?

Криштиану хмыкнул, размахнулся и двинул Жерару кулаком под дых. Удар был несильным, но точным — как в боксе. Жерара согнуло пополам, несколько секунд он вообще говорить не мог, но потом в глазах стало проясняться и он попытался выдавить из себя:

— Твою ж... мать...

Криштиану сперва, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдал за ним, а после участливо спросил:

— Водички принести?

— Пошёл... нахер... — сказал Жерар, осторожно распрямляясь.

— А вот представь себе... — Криштиану подвинул его, прошёл в комнату и уселся на диван, закинув ногу на ногу. — ...что не пойду.

Жерар доковылял до дивана, хотел сесть рядом, но демонстративно опустился в кресло напротив.

— Я виноват, — помолчав, сказал он. — Во всём.

— Пепла принести? — спросил Криштиану.

— Зачем? — не понял Жерар.

— Голову посыпать.

— Никакой эмпатии, — хмыкнул Жерар.

Криштиану встал с дивана, подошёл к Жерару, опустился на пол между его ног и положив одну руку ему на колено, другой потянулся к волосам, чтобы их взъерошить.

— Ты такой дурак, Жери, — сказал он и, бросив взгляд в угол, спросил: — А кролик где?

— Потушил и съел, — мрачно ответил Жерар. И насладившись замешательством на лице Криштиану, улыбнулся: — Отдал в добрые руки, шучу я.

— Точно дурак, — уверенно кивнул Криштиану, вставая. — Ладно, я пойду... Ты как? Отпустило?

— Отпустило... — проворчал Жерар, потирая под грудиной. — Спасибо, что не по яйцам...

— Было такое желание... — Криштиану с ухмылкой скользнул взглядом к паху Жерара. Жерар прикрылся, как перед пенальти. — Но я подумал, что они ещё пригодятся.

— Мне или тебе? — уточнил Жерар.

— Зараза! — засмеялся Криштиану. — Встретимся завтра на тренировке.

***

К счастью, Анелька не пришёл в Юнайтед — он перешёл в «Челси». Сэр Алекс ещё несколько раз выпускал Жерара в основе и даже снова против «Болтона», но Жерар чувствовал, что доверие к нему подорвано, хотя сам сэр Алекс об этом никогда не говорил, а твердил, что ошибки — это часть футбола. Это мучило Жерара ещё больше. Долго так продолжаться не могло: в один момент к нему пришло озарение, что в этой команде ему нет места, кроме как на скамейке запасных. Всё чаще ему снилась Барселона — как знак, что пора возвращаться домой. Сэр Алекс этому не препятствовал. Оставалось рассказать о переходе Криштиану. Жерар долго не решался — Криштиану сам его спросил, когда они остались в раздевалке одни:

— Уходишь?

Жерар кивнул. Криштиану уселся рядом. Они сидели на лавке плечом к плечу, уже переодетые в спортивные костюмы, вытянув ноги, и Жерар чувствовал горячие пальцы на своей руке.

— Понимаю, — сказал Криштиану и, помолчав, добавил шёпотом, хотя вокруг никого не было: — Я буду скучать...

— Я буду часто звонить, — неуверенно проговорил Жерар: и дураку было ясно, что звонки не заменят того тепла, которое он сейчас ощущал. — И никогда не отключать телефон...

Криштиану засмеялся — так, как Жерар любил: открыто, по-мальчишески.

Когда Криштиану пришёл провожать его в аэропорт, Жерар хотел сказать ему о многом: на целый час бы хватило, но в сутолоке таких же улетающих и провожающих он лишь сгрёб Криштиану в объятия и уткнулся губами ему в ухо.

— Да... — сказал Криштиану, сжимая его. Видимо, он тоже отказался от заготовленной речи.

Они стояли так уже с минуту, как у Жерара зазвонил телефон. Отрываться от Криштиану ему не хотелось, поэтому Жерар добрался до него одной рукой и поднёс к глазам.

— Сэр Алекс... — проговорил Жерар. — Сейчас ты станешь свидетелем трогательного прощания.

Он, извернувшись, ткнул в кнопку «Ответить», и из телефона раздалось:

— Ах ты каталонский сукин сын!!! Что ты сделал с моей квартирой, засранец?!

Криштиану откинул голову и захохотал так, что все окружающие разом перестали разговаривать и повернулись к ним, глядя кто с испугом, кто с осуждением, а охранник подошёл поближе.

**Эпилог**

Обычно Жерар испытывал волнение до игры, и это было самое нормальное волнение, смешанное с адреналином, которое в спорте лишь идёт на пользу делу. Но игра была позади, «Барса» обыграла «Реал» со счётом 1:0, Камп Ноу ликовал, а Жерара трясло с того момента, как он увидел, что к нему направляется реаловская семёрка.

Они уже давно не переписывались, не созванивались: телефон Жерар не отключал, но поменял номер — не специально, просто так было удобнее. Он сам не заметил, как это случилось. Сначала их виртуальные встречи так искрили, что Жерар руки в ванной по локоть стирал, но потом новые игры, новые лица, обычная рутина привели к тому, что звонки стали реже, а после и вовсе прекратились. Каждый раз, когда Жерар вспоминал Юнайтед, в груди словно включалась лампочка. Там, в Манчестере, остались его ошибки на поле, кролик и сбивчивый шёпот «Жери... Жери...», но теперь и он сам оставался частью Манчестера навсегда, со всеми его ливнями и туманами. Он это понял, когда снова вышел на Олд Траффорд в составе «Барсы» против своей бывшей команды. Встретиться им тогда не удалось, даже обняться после матча не получилось: к Жерару сразу, улыбаясь, подошёл сэр Алекс, а когда Жерар, поговорив с ним, обернулся, уже никого не было. Жерар тогда не стал его разыскивать. Не искали и его. Не исключено, что каждый из них решил оставить прошлое в прошлом. Жерар-то давно уже считал Манчестер экспонатом.

Ровно до того момента, как узнал, что часть его манчестерской жизни, можно сказать, её призрак переходит в «Реал».

— Привет, Жери, — сказал призрак и взъерошил ему волосы.

От него пахло потом, газоном и каким-то спреем для волос — только дождя не хватало, но Жерара повело уже и от этой смеси. Он вдохнул поглубже, наполняя лёгкие этим ароматом, и произнёс:

— Привет, Ронни! Не хочешь до отъезда сбежать и посидеть в баре? Я знаю один, где подают прекрасные литья салата. И хамон...


End file.
